Brandon's Out of Town Adventure
by antonyneramani
Summary: Brandon visits his hometown after so many years. What will happen when he is again reunited with his long time best friend, Sky, and met this hot new girl? LEMON


It's been a long time since I last visited my hometown. I'm back here because Sky, my bestfriend since high school, is hiring me as one of the engineers who will construct their new building - he is working as the president of their family business. I left my beautiful wife Stella in New York, where we currently reside, for a couple of days to discuss my new project with Sky.

It was already afternoon when I arrived at Sky's office.

"Hey bro!" I exclaimed as I opened the door.

"Bro!" he responded with a big smile on his face as soon as he saw me. He put his arm around my shoulders and I slightly tapped his back.

"What's up man?" I asked him as he guided me to the sofa.

"I'm glad to see you." he seated at the opposite couch.

"It's been a long time."

"Where's Stella? How is she?" he quickly asked me and we both lost track of time catching up our lives when someone knocked at the door lightly.

"Come in!" Sky exclaimed.

Then a woman entered the room.

"Excuse me, sir, I've already finished the papers." the woman walked to Sky and she looked at me with a smile.

Sky received the documents, "Oh, thank you Mitzi. By the way I would like you to meet my buddy here." he quickly introduced us. "This is Brandon, my best friend and he is going to plan our new building. Brandon, this is my secretary, Mitzi."

"Hi Mitzi, nice meeting you." I got up from my seat and extended my hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you also,engineer." she took my hand with a smile.

"Just call me Brandon."

"Ok. So is there anything I can do for you sir?" she turned to Sky.

" Um, sure. A bottle of scotch please and two glasses." Sky grinned at me and Mitzi quickly went away to get her boss's request.

"Really?" I didn't expect that from him.

"Oh, c'mon Brandon. We have a lot of time to talk about business tomorrow. I just want to chill and relax." He got up from his seat.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Just wait here, okay?" He told me in a relax manner and winked as he went outside.

I looked around his office. It's spacious and neatly arranged. There's a toilet and bathroom inside. In his table, there's a picture of him and his wife, Bloom, together with their cute daughter.

After a few minutes, Sky came back holding two glasses of scotch while Mitzi followed him with the bottle and a glass.

Sky handed the glass on his left to me and sits on his table. Mitzi seated at the sofa where Sky sits a while ago. He invited her to drink with us which she gladly accepted.

We drink and drink, tell funny stories, make jokes and laugh all the time. I also found out that Mitzi has been working for a long time with Sky. She is a distant relative of Bloom and they are quite close to each other since college.

Half an hour passed, I felt something wrong with my body. It's not that I am a little bit drunk but it's something different. I drink so many times in the past and I know this is something new. I'm also a bit intoxicated but still conscious. I heard Sky and Mitzi talking and laughing. I ignored them because I'm still confuse of what's going on with me.

"Hey man, are you alright?" they stared at me. They must sensed that something wrong is going on with me.

"What? I'm fine." I lied and faked a smile.

We continued drinking and talking non-sense. I was trying to ignore the new sensation I was feeling but it cannot be denied. Something electrifies my body from down to the top of my head. I can't stop glancing at Mitzi's cleavage and I feel so excited looking at her legs. She wore a short skirt that revealed her inner thighs while sitting down. I don't want this to happen but I cannot control myself. Flames are burning inside me. I feel so hot. I cannot control my mind and feelings. Everytime I look at Mitzi, I could only imagine her wearing nothing. My manhood starts to throb. Immediately I grabbed the pillow beside me and put over my lap so I can cover my erection. I can't help myself but stare at Mitzi's huge breasts. Sky and her continued telling stories while I continued fantasizing the woman in front me. I act as normal as I could so they won't suspect me.

Sky's phone ringed.

"Excuse me guys, I have to answer this, it's my wife." He quickly went out and closed the door. After less than a minute he came back. "Sorry guys I need to leave you two here."

"Why? Is there something wrong?" I asked him worriedly and for a moment I forgot my fantasies.

"My daughter is a little sick and she's always looking for me so I can't stay longer. Just stay here with Mitzi and finish your drink."

"Are you sure, bro?"

"Yeah, Mitzi knows what to do with the office. Just enjoy, okay? We'll talk business first thing tomorrow." He picked his things and hurried to the door.

"Whatever you say." I smiled and faced Mitzi. She said nothing and gulped the drink on her glass while she stared at me. I remembered the incident a while ago and it surprised me that I was still aroused. What could have been wrong? I am not like this before even though there are a bunch of hot girls infront of me. I was trying to be loyal to my wife and now I am so horny with this girl I just met. Maybe Sky is playing a game on me. He must have put some pills on my drink that's why I'm acting like this. Oh that man he could be jerk at times. It's really too late to back up now. I can't handle myself. All I can think is sex. I want to bang this girl infront of me so bad. I can feel that my penis is growing and growing. It really ached. I want to rub it so bad. I feel so uncomfortable in my seat. I want to rock my hips back and forth. Just then Mitzi got off the couch and seated right next to me.

"Are you okay?" She noticed that I was uneasy and wanted to make sure I'm alright.

"Uhm, yeah! I'm fine." I responded nervously. I have a better view of her cleavage now which made me more excited but I kept it to myself.

"Are you sure?" She said with a sexy tone and she moved towards me. Our faces are now two inches away. She looked me straight to my eyes. Her eyes were tempting mine. I don't want to cheat on my wife but I couldn't take this anymore. My emotions overwhelmed me. My mind and body kept on telling me to fuck Mitzi.

I looked at her lips and my body pushed me to capture those lips. She kissed me back and grabbed my hair. I wrapped my arms around her and we kissed wildly. Our tongues wrestled each other. She pulled me so we can lie down at the couch. The pillow that I used to cover my arousal fell on the floor. Mitzi spreads her legs so I can be at the center. I lifted her skirt up to reveal her panty and I removed my pants immediately. I pushed my hips toward her inner thigh and rubbed into her. She moaned and I can tell that she got excited eventhough we are still covered with our undergarments. She broke the kiss, "Uhhhnnn...Brandon...I feel itchy down there..." She touched her vagina and started to remove her panty. "You want me to scratch it?" I asked her with a lustful voice. "Oh yeah. Fuck me hard Brandon! Show me what you got." I removed my undergarment and positioned my penis infront of her womanhood. "Oh my.. It looks so big and delicious! I can't wait anymore, please put it in..." She begged while carressing my manhood. Her hand feels so great touching my penis. "Uuuhh..." I grunted as it electrifies me. She removed her hand from my manhood and wrapped her arms around my neck. She prepared herself for the penetration. I slowly entered my shaft to her lips and we both moaned softly. I pushed another inch into her and her moans grow. Her vagina is very wet and tight around my penis. I thrust entirely and she gasped. She dug her nails into my skin. She was so tensed when I was fully inside her. I did not move for ten seconds so she can adjust to my size. When I finally felt that she is ready, I begun to slide back out. It feels so wonderful. Then I slide back in slowly. "Aaaaahhhh..." She moaned lustfully. I cupped her breast and massaged them which earned more moans. I kissed her again before I rock my hips back and forth. When she catches my pace, she moved her hips together with mine in rhythm. We moved in same motion. We started smooth and slow. It feels so great that my penis rubbed the walls of her vagina. I don't want to pull out of her. I just want to thrust and thrust into her tight and wet walls. I bucked my hips up and down while she arched her back a little so I could penetrate deeper. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I got the message instantly. I begun to slam into her faster, in and out. "Aaaahhh! Ooohhh! Aaaahhh!" Moans escaped from her lips as we kissed. "Yes! Yes! Fuck me fast! Deep...*gasp*...aahhh...*gasp*... Hard!" We fucked so rough that the couch is shaking. I want to thrust into her forever in this position. She even moaned louder when I hit something inside her, "ohhh m-mmyy! That's it! T-that's it!" I thrust into her faster,deeper and with more force. "Yes! R-rightt therrreee.. Aaahh! Aaahh! Oohhh!" I must have hit her g-spot. It's driving her crazy and her legs around my waist is so tight. We both don't want this night to end but it has to. I can feel my penis is going to explode. "M-mitzi.. I can't hold back anymore!" "Me too! Let's do it together." "I'm cumming!" We both exclaimed in unison. One, two, and the last thrust of my penis into her vagina. "Ooohhh! Aaaaaahhhh! Aaahhh..." Her juices wrapped my penis inside as I exploded my hot fluid into her. We panted and breathed so hard. I rest my head into her shoulder as she dug her nails at the back of my neck and her hips lifted a little bit and legs still wrapped around me savoring my cock inside her pussy. We don't want to let go of each other. This is one of the best sex I ever had.

After a minute I was still inside her. When she moved slowly, it triggered my penis and it's awaken. "Ah!" She gasped of the feeling of my cock fully erect again inside. "Ready for another round?" I asked her lustfully. "Not a problem." She replied. In a quick motion, she is already on top of me. She lifted her hips then slammed back down to my penis. "Aaaaaahhhhh... I-it f-feels...so..good...to be inside...y-you Mitzi." I grabbed her hips so she can grind faster. She moved her hips in circular motion then back and forth. "Aaaahhh! You're so h-hard Brandon..." We fucked for another twenty minutes and after that we fucked again in the bathroom. I took her from behind. I slammed into her wet pussy hard and deep. We groaned as we satisfy our needs. For about ten minutes we climaxed, I emptied my cock and filled her pussy with hot fluid.

It's really an amazing night and for a while I forgot that I'm already married. I didn't intend to be unfaithful to my wife. I just can't hold back because maybe that idiot Sky put something in my drink that made me go wild. It just happened that Mitzi is here to solve my problem. I still love Stella and I feel sorry that I fuck another girl tonight. But I do have a great time with Mitzi doing the things I've never done before with my wife.

The dosage has not still worn out and I feel like fucking Mitzi until our body go limp. We fuck and fuck in the table, chair and floor in different positions until we got so tired. I would kill that Sky first thing in the morning for messing up with me.


End file.
